Miracle
by ArwenUndomiel16
Summary: "So you have the guts to stand before the Dark Lord but not to stand before me and be honest. I must tell I am disappointed Granger..." Hermione pulled his black tie and kissed him
1. Chapter 1

_This story is inspired by real events in my family_

**Miracle**

" Happy birthday!" Everyone around Hermione sang, as she looked at the cake where 31 candles were lit.

" Make a wish " said Ginny carrying little Albus.

She closed her eyes and blew out the candles, hoping for the one thing she wanted most in the world.

p*

One the very next day Hermione went to see the doctor at Saint Mungo's.

"Please Miss Granger enter, we have something important to discuss." Said the old Healer. The witch sat, feeling a bit nervous.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok with my blood test?"

The healer looked at her and barely smiled.

"The test is normal you are healthy, however your reproductive case is something that bothers me," He explained. "When you came to me you've ask if your reproductive system is normal?"

"Yes..." Slowly, Hermione nodded. "That was the main reason I came."

"Your eggs are limited and if you want to start a family you need to hurry; every year the eggs will reduce and it will be complicated to conceive a baby."

"But I am only 31 years old " Replied the witch, confused by what the healer was saying. " I know women who gave birth at 40..."

"Yes, that's true but you have to understand that every woman is born with a certain number of eggs and unfortunately yours are limited." Explained the healer, his tone kind. "My advice is to start working on that..."

"How much time do I have?" She cut him off.

"Few more years I'm afraid." He said. "After that you won't be able to do it in normal way, you and your partner will need to come in hospital and we can discuss your options then."

Hermione fell silent for a moment and then tried to smile.

"I understand doctor, thank you!"

p*

Hermione was working late, she needed a distraction from the bad news the healer told her the other day. How was she supposed to conceive a baby when she had been single for almost 3 years? Her past relationships had been complete disasters- she and Ron had split a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts realising they were better off friends than lovers, and the two wizards after him cheated on her so she had decided to take a break from men and to focus on her career and it had been working beautifully- she was now a Head of the Department with 30 people under her watch. She had been able to afford herself a nice house in wizarding London and still had savings. A knock on the office door interrupt her thinking.

"Yes"?

The door opened and a platinum blond head appeared.

"Granger may I come in?"

Hermione looked at the clock it was almost 9 p.m.

"Malfoy?" She was a bit surprised. "Why are you here? It's late- aren't you late for dinner with your girlfriend or something?"

"She left..never mind." He added when the witch opened her mouth. "Listen: I finished the project you gave us last week so you may want to take a look?"

Draco passed her the large folder and smirked.

"You already finished it?!" Hermione took the folder, surprised. "But the time limit was one month; I was thinking you and Blaise would need more time..."

"Blaise is sick so I decided to finish it by myself.'' Malfoy told her.

" Am I suppose to be impressed?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well not impressed, but I was hoping you would appreciate my hard work here so I can get the promotion and move to Paris." Draco smirked again. "I can make you impressed with something else."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was sick of his sexual innuendos he had been making for so long.

"I will take a look at your work tomorrow." The brunette told him seriously. "You are free to go home."

"Really boss? Is there anything I can do for you? A cup of tea, a massage, I can feed your cat or..."

'To make me a baby.' A little wicked voice sounded in her head and she blushed at the thought.

" What is that? My fearless and strong boss is blushing?!" Draco came closer to her desk, a wicked glint in his eyes. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Hermione shook her head and rose from her sit to put some papers in the closet behind her desk.

"This is ridiculous." She said under her breath. "You are not making me uncomfortable..." When she turned he was right behind her, and she locked gazes with him. "... At all..."

Draco gently touched her still-red cheek and looked deep in her hazel eyes. "Yeah?"

She flinched of his fingers and tried to avoid his grey irises but suddenly she looked up at him once again.

"In fact there is something you can do for me..." She told him simply.

His lips were inches from hers and he could feel her sweet breath "Name it..."

"Close the door when you leave." Hermione told him firmly.

Draco stepped back, looking disappointed.

"As you wish, boss!"

'What a shameless womanizer! No wonder his girlfriend left him!' Hermione thought.

Since day one, he was hitting on her, but as attracted she was to him, she knew he was messing around with a lot of witches. While she was looking for the true love, numerous girls passed his sheets. Draco Malfoy was persona non grata for her!

p*

Next week was a though one , the news about Ron becoming a father for the first time made her happy, but at the same time sad. After that Luna and Neville announced they were expecting their 3rd child, and she got invitation for her secretary's wedding. Everyone around her was happy and moving on with their lives , making weddings and babies and she was single, childless and very lonely.

The time was passing and, according to her healer, she didn't have much time to conceive naturally.

Drinking her tea one Friday night alone in her living room, Hermione remembered a conversation with her mother a while ago when she explained how her aunt had a unlucky love life but wanted a child so badly she slept with a stranger, got pregnant intentionally and raised the baby by herself, never looking for the biological father. After some time she got married with someone else and was very happy.

"Is that desperate or smart?" Hermione was thinking out loud and sipped from the hot lemon tea. Unexpectedly her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Miss Hermione? It's me, Tahmina..." Tahmina was one of Hermione's employees. She was young and very beautiful, but she sounded very upset as her voice carried through the phone.

" Tahmina? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

" Yes... I... just.. it's complicated. May I come over? I have no one to call?"

"Are you in danger, what's wrong?" Hermione got worried.

" Not in danger, but I am in kind of trouble..." Her voice broke. "May I come?"

" Of course you can come, let me tell you the address..."

Few minutes after she hung up, the black haired Tahmina Rain was drinking tea in Hermione's living room, her eyes were red; she was very upset.

" I'm so sorry to disturb you, Miss Granger, but I had no one- the things are complicated... you see ... I had an affair. I mean not an affair because I am single but I am a mistress to someone and..."

"Wait ... what?!" Hermione never expected that. "I'm trying to not be judgmental but... Tahmina, when you mess with someone who is married nothing good will come out of it, you know that right?"

"Its Blaise Zabini."

Hermione dropped the teapot and hurried to fix the mess.

"Oh I'm sorry, I never intended to shock you, Miss Granger!" Tahmina apologised, wiping her tears away.

"I remember telling each of you that you need to separate work and personal life and never to involve me as the Head of the Department... but... Blaise...Blaise is married. His son just turned 4 years old. Pansy told me she wanted to quit her job to be a mother and they are trying to have more children and of course I let her go... Tahmina I'm sorry you are upset but can you imagine if Blaise leaves his family for..."

"No. He will not leave them and I feel bad for Mrs Zabini but I fell for him and now..."

"Tahmina you are young and very beautiful and I'm sure you will find someone who will love you the way you deserve and you will be happy with him but you need to back off from Blaise." Hermione stated sternly.

Tahmina's eyes watered again. "I was trying to forget him and to end the affair but then... then... " She looked at her boss and her voice came out as a whisper. "Then I found out I am expecting a baby."

Hermione fell silent for a moment.

"I told him today and he ... He made me understand that he will never leave his family for some 22 year old tramp. He told me to get rid of the baby... "

In Hermione mind the word "baby" was repeating like a broken record over and over again.

"What should I do, Miss Granger? Should I keep it? I love Blaise so much but he wants nothing to do with me and I know that it's because I am a muggleborn." Said Tahmina but Hermione was still silent. "Please say something!" Tahmina finally begged.

"Tahmina, no one can tell you what to do; this is your life and your body, you need to decide what you want in life. Not me or someone else." Hermione told her kindly. "I'm sorry for this situation but it's only up to you!"

"Well I don't want to be a single mother and to work in one place with him and... I can't handle this.. I need to move somewhere, to get away and think... And I was wondering about that project in Paris?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I already told Malfoy and Seamus Finnigan that I am sending them there. They worked so hard..." She explained and put her arm on Tahmina shoulder. "Take a few days off and decide what you want, I promise to support you and to help you if you need anything!" The crying girl hugged her boss.

After a while she thanked her and left the house, leaving Hermione with her thoughts.

How was it fair that someone who didn't even want children got pregnant by accident, yet she was so desperate for a child, but was quickly running out of time.

After the weekend, Hermione received a party invitation from Malfoy. He and Seamus wanted to celebrate their promotion and move to Paris so they invited all of their co workers and some friends. The party would take place in the Grand Hotel Moriarty; a very luxurious setting so Hermione and Ginny were out hunting for new dresses.

"This red dress look so hot on you, Mione!" The redhead told her in the dressing room. "But some of the guests think you are hot anyway..."

" What are you talking about, almost all of them are married or in a relationship." Laughed Hermione, looking in the mirror.

"Exactly: they are married, not dead." Ginny winked. " But I was talking about some one who's single now... yes that's right: the ferret can't take his eyes of you every time you are in a same room!"

"That's not true , you are imagining things. He can have any witch-" Started Hermione, but the ginger cut her off.

"And yet, he wants you! I can't forget the last Ministry Christmas Gala; the black dress... He was stripping you with his eyes, and he got so irritated when Antony Goldshtain invited you to dance a few times in a row , only a blind person can't see his jealousy over every man you've been talking to!"

"Ginny, please stop!" Hermione shook her head. "Me and Malfoy?! This will never work out. Besides, he is leaving Great Britain in 3 days, his contract there is for 5 years..."

"I know but it's funny to look at his miserable face when you are talking to other guys... speaking of that, do you have a date?"

" I don't need a date , I'm good I promise " She replied mysteriously, confusing her friend. "Now , hand me the blue dress I want to try it."

p*

The party was gorgeous , the music was nice, the drinks were strong and people were having fun. Hermione was surrounded by couples and was the only one without a date. She didn't know if that was a coincidence but Malfoy was single at the party too. She was avoiding him very well until...

"Hey Granger, going somewhere?"

They met at the elevator.

"I was going to Harry and Ginny's room to bring her phone..."

"Potter has a room in here?" Wondered Draco.

"Yes they wanted one night for themselves, Molly is staying with the kids... why I am explaining this? Please move so I can give Ginny her phone!"

"As you wish..." He stepped back and she entered the elevator but he followed her. "Which floor?"

"17..." Said Hermione.

"What a coincidence... I am on 17th as well."

"Why you are going to your room, the party is still on?" She smiled. The walls of the elevator were mirrors, so she could see his face and the angles of his body everywhere.

"I prefer more private parties'' He winked at her. Hermione held off a shudder.

"So I guess some one is waiting for you there?"

His grey eyes were looking at her as if he was very hungry and she was the delicious meal.

" I will miss this Granger: you and me stuck in the elevator."

" What?''

In that moment the elevator stopped and the lights went out.

"Lumos." She whispered. "Malfoy what are you doing?"

But instead of responding he cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately.

Slap! She smacked him across his face and dropped her wand.

"How dare you?!''

"How long you will pretend? Admit it! You want this just as much as I do!"

"You are crazy." Hermione told him angrily.

"And you are lying to me! Tell me your true feelings. Just for once, forget that you are the boss and I am the employee. So you have the guts to stand before the Dark Lord but not to stand before me and be honest. I must tell I am disappointed Granger...very disapp-"

Hermione pulled his black tie and kissed him. That wasn't passion, it wasn't fire, it wasn't lust- it was something different. It was strong magic and she couldn't explain it.

The next thing she saw was his luxury room and she felt the silk sheets under her naked body. He was kissing every inch of her and she didn't want him to stop... ever!

" _Dear Draco, _

_last night was wonderful and I will always remember it! I wish you good luck in Paris- I am sure you will do an amazing job! I wish you to find happiness and true love there_! "

H.G.

That was the letter Draco found the next day on the night stand. From the words Hermione wrote he could understand that she wanted nothing further to do with him. He angrily crushed the note in his fist. Why was she so stubborn? Last night was amazing but that clearly meant nothing to her.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey sexy ass." It was Blaise.

He crashed on the bad looking messy and tired.

"My head will explode, remind me not to drink ever again!"

Draco didn't respond, he was still upset over Hermione's stupid letter.

"Care for a coffee or something?" Asked Blaise but his friend was silent. "Hey mate... are you ok? I saw you entering the elevator with the sexy shmexy boss last night... did you tell her goodbye properly?" Blaise wriggled his eyebrows a few times.

"No, she was going to see the Potter's... listen , let's order something here. I am not in the mood to see people, my head will explode too. You are right; that green liquor was strong as hell!"

p*

Memories- it's all we have when time is passing and people we care about are gone. But Hermione had something more than a memory of that passionate night in Grand Hotel Moriarty - she was looking at the pink cloud in front of her, a result of the charm she had just performed on herself.

"A girl," She whispered.

The feeling was strange to her, she couldn't explain it - she felt happy, surprised, excited and little bit scared . She put her hand on her belly trying to feel the baby.

"Is this a blessing or a curse? I'm pregnant... really pregnant.. I am not alone... I am going to be a mother ... It's Draco' s..." she was thinking and bit her lip. "He is in Paris now, doing his own business, after that letter I left him, he never responded... and why would he? He- he finally got what he wanted - my naked body and I finally got what I wanted - a baby... I guess we are even now... everybody wins and no one got hurt. My mother's aunt was brilliant woman after all - Why let a man ruin her life and make her miserable, when she can have a baby and be happy and grateful?"

Hermione was petting her belly gently and started to make plans about the baby, her eyes was watering when she tried to imagine the first hug and kiss when she saw her for the first time and her sweet voice.

"Mammy" Her daughter would call her. She could not believe that a precious little girl would run after her saying "Mammy, mammy, I love you."

"I love you too my baby... I already love you more than anything."


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later

Hermione was doing some paper work when a familiar face showed up through the office door.

" Hey beautiful!"

"Hey hey, I was thinking about you!" Smiled Hermione. "Come on in."

Tahmina Rain hugged her and sat.

"I've missed you and wanted to see you!" Said the black-haired witch. "Since you got back to work, we see each other so rarely. Isabella is asking for Carrie every day."

"I can tell you the same. We should figure something for play date although I wanted to spend some girls' time with you. You have so much to tell me... about... " Hermione lower her voice " About Blaise and you..."

Tahmina's face lightened when Blaise's name was mentioned and she answered with a smile.

"Yes, we need to talk, I have so much to tell you, let's go out this weekend?"

"Perfect! Carrie will go with Ginny and her kids at Diagon Alley for school shopping this Saturday, so I will be free all day " said Hermione " I really missed the time spent together when the girls were babies. Remember how much fun we had in muggle London?"

"Of course!" Tahmina stood up and hugged her friend. "I have to go now, I left Isabella with my sister and I am afraid she will spoil her too much. Owl me later."

After Tahmina left, Hermione stopped reading the papers for moment, remembering their time together , how much closer they got after Tahmina left the office and being single mothers, they helped each other. Hermione was sure she could count on her with her life.

When she got back to work, they were seeing each other very rarely. After the news about Blaise and Pansy's divorce, Hermione had that strange feeling that maybe he would contact Tahmina and she was right! All the details were told Saturday as they planned - in a park in muggle London, drinking hot chocolate , Tahmina told Hermione everything.

"I knew from the papers they were divorcing." The young witch told her in an excited voice. "I never thought in million years that he would contact me- after all he told me he wanted nothing to do with a muggleborn. But a few weeks ago, I received a letter. At first I was thinking it was from a client who wanted to order something from my shop , but I was wrong , it was him. He wanted to see me and to talk to me and very politely asked if I would allow him to see the baby, apparently he knew I had a daugther. I was thinking all night long: I knew maybe he didn't deserve to see her, but she's been asking me for some time now about her father. Believe me, with time it's harder to me to make up excuses and to change the subject."

Hermione's heart broke. She knew that feeling: Carina had asked a few times about her father and every time she declined the subject, her daughter's grey eyes become sad. One Christmas eve she asked if Santa could bring her a father even for one day.

" I decided to meet him in the park, Isabella was playing with other kids and we talked, the moment he saw her... I've never seen him like that before. He asked me for forgiveness and wanted to be part of our daughter's life even if we are not a couple. Of course he asked me if I am married or I am dating someone... All those years I hated him and I swore revenge but the moment I saw him... I can't explain... I am just... still in love with him. Hermione maybe I am crazy but when I introduced him to Isabella and they bonded so well, my heart melted. I'm giving him a second chance." Said Tahmina, looking for Hermione's approval. "But we will take it slow... what do you think?"

Only when I look at your in-love look, I can tell you seem happy and excited, it's good that he wanted to see Isabella and he asked for forgiveness. Give him the chance to prove his loyalty but be careful. Let him know you are not a fool." Hermione told her and sipped from the hot chocolate. "What was Isabella's reaction?"

"She loves him. I didn't explain everything, I told her that he came back to us and wants to spend time with her. She was very happy and curious , and that was relief , you know... I really hated when she was asking me all those questions... I never asked you, did Carrie already asked you?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded slowly. "She asked me few times, but I will wait for a bit longer. She's too young to understand."

"If he ever calls you, will you introduce him to her?" Asked Tahmina curiously.

" He doesn't know she exists, and I prefer it that way... it's complicated. Besides he is far away, there is no chance of bumping into him or something." Smiled Hermione.

"You never told me if he is muggle or a wizard ?'' said Tahmina.

"I really don't want to talk about him, he was just a donor, nothing more!"

Tahmina nodded and changed the subject knowing that her friend doesn't like to be pushed .

Later that day, Hermione went to Grimmauld Place to take Carrie home.

"Aunt Hermione!" The kids were screaming and rushed to hugged her.

"Hey boys... and girls."

"Mommy look, we've made some cookies!" Her precious little girl showed her some plasmon cookies all in different colours.

Hermione knelt to see them up close

"Wow they look delicious! Can I have one?"

" No mommy, those are for our tea party." Carrie shook her head, looking very serious.

She had long straight hair- the colour was few shards lighter than her mothers hair and in the sun looked almost blond. The more she grew up the blonder her hair became. The moment she had opened her eyes for the first time, Hermione recognised the bright gray with a unique spark. Carina was very sweet, curious and intelligent for her age. She loved to draw and to listen muggle and Wizarding fairy tales. One of her favourite was about the Big dragon and the little princess- which Hermione thought was a bit ironic, given her parentage.

" Kids, let aunt Hermione come in first before crowding her." Ginny said and welcomed her friend in the living room

" Hey Ginny, how was the shopping , I hope Carrie behaved? " She sat on the couch.

" She's a sweetheart as always... but something happened when we entered in Flourish and Blotts. "

"What? Did she wanted Evelin Lockwood books set ? I promised that for Christmas..." wondered Hermione.

" No... it's not that. " Ginny shook her head. " We ran to someone there... Narcissa Malfoy."

Hermione heart skipped a beat.

" What?"

" When she saw it was me and the kids , she ignored us but then... Carrie showed up from behind me, asking about something , Narcissa looked straight into her eyes , she froze for a minute and got pale... I mean more pale than usual."

" Did she said something?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"She didn't have to." Ginny rolled her eyes. "She nodded and left the store."

After a short silence Hermione waved her hand.

" Narcissa Malfoy, she's a strange and unpleasant woman."

Ginny made sure that the kids were still playing in James room and then said: "Hermione, it's time for you to tell me... we have been friends forever , you are practically family- you know everything about me... Tell me... is Draco Malfoy Carina's father?"

" Carrie has no father , she is..."

"Don't give me that 'the father is the one who raised you, not the one who made you' crap... Give me the truth! Is he the biological father? "

Hermione looked away, avoiding her best friend's look.

" Even if you lie to me, I know it's him- you got pregnant right after that huge party when you two disappeared, you named her Carina and that's a constellation. I may be have been the greatest student in astrology but I do know that at least and her eyes - gray, the shade is just like his, her hair is becoming more and more blonde... how long were you planning to keep this a secret? Especially from me? I don't want to judge you... quite the opposite, I want to support you!"

"About what? We are happy the way we are, I am a good mother to her..." began Hermione

" A great mother." Ginny corrected her firmly.

" Well thank you... I wanted a baby, the healer told me that it may be hard to conceive if I wait longer , I had some problems with the reproduction... it just happened ... he was a donor, nothing more..." Explained Hermione.

" I understand, don't worry I won't tell a soul!" promised Ginny and hugged her tight. "You are a great mother, don't forget that!"

" I am doing my best!" Hermione smiled.

" When Draco comes back from France, will you tell him... I mean if you meet him?" Asked Ginny.

" I don't think he will ever come back to work in the Ministry, his job there is very good and the French Ministry wrote us that they proposed him and Seamus Finigan to extend their contracts and ask for a permission to hire our employees there for good. The payment is higher and the job is fantastic, I don't think that he will come back, and even if he does, I don't plan to tell him about Carrie."

" Why?" wondered Ginny.

" I told you that he was just a donor, I was lucky to get pregnant." explained Hermione. "Besides I don't want him to think I used the baby to get to him or to blackmail him... from what I heard he got engaged with some French rich heiress there so, he won't be interested."

" You heard wrong - He broke of the Engagement , I don't know if he is planning to return the country but... " Ginny winked " He was so into you Mione, I still remember how hard he was trying to get your attention and his jealous face... precious!"

They laughed.

" Honestly , I don't want to think about that now, I have so much work and Carrie needs me..."

" She needs her father too" Ginny added quietly. "I hate to tell you but today when Lily was talking something about Harry, I heard Carrie ask 'can I borrow uncle Harry to be daddy Harry for one day?'"

" What?"

" Even if it's not Draco Malfoy, you can't push men away... so many wizards wants to be with and you denied all of them! You need to go back to the game, I know you've lost faith in men after you last relationship but you are still so young and very attractive!"

" I don't know, I will think about that " said Hermione and when the ginger rose her eyebrow she added " I promise"

Every evening before sleep, it was a tradition for Hermione to read a story and Carrie to ask more and more questions or to show her mother her drowning , one time she drew Sinderela and her evil sisters , other time she drew the wolf and the redhood

" Mommy read me about the Big dragon and the little princess, please" asked Carrie while Hermione was putting her under the blue blanket

" Again?" laught she " It will be 3th time this week, sweety"

" I like to know how the dragon saved the little princess from the evil witch... I'd like to see a real dragon one day! " said Carrie and her eyes went bigger " Uncle Charlie sent some photos to James Albus and Lily , they are so big and powerful... and their wings... wow! I wonder what is like to fly with wings like that... imagine if you could ride a big dragon, mommy?"

Hermione giggled, she knew the feeling but of course she was waiting for her to grow up before telling the Gringots story.

" Fine, I will read and tomorrow you can draw me a picture, ok?"

" Ok mommy "

After 15 minutes , Carrie's eyes were almost closed but she was mumbling something

" And the dragon saved the little princess... Dragon loved the princess very much and kept her save forever"

" Yes baby... forever " Hermione kissed her softly and turned off the lights.

*MALFOY MANOR*

The blond wizard entered into the room very quietly and looked at the kind sized bed

" Draco..." the woman lying there smiled softly

" Hello mother" he got close to her

Narcissa looked very pale, there were dark blue circles under her eyes , her lips were cracked, her hair was messy and rare

" You came" she whispered

He took her hand in his. His heart broke seeing his own mother so ill.

" I am here mother"

" Draco... I... I am sorry I couldn't welcome you properly , with dinner and party like before..."

" No.. for me it's enoght to see you, mother "

She squeezed strongly his hand as if she's wasn't sick

" Promise me... " tried to say Narcissa " Promise me to come back"

" I am here " Draco said determined " I am not going anywhere

" Promise me to never leave " she insisted and closed her eyes

" I promise" said he

After a few minutes he left the room and went to the living room where the healer was waiting , the house elf was serving him a tea

" Mister Malfoy " he rose from the chair

" Good evening " Draco shook his hand firmly

" Is the Master want something ?" asked the elf but he dismissed him

" How is my mother condition?"

" It's complicated" told him the healer " You mother has a very rare illness , we are trying to do everything possible..."

" Try harder!" insisted Draco " That's wrong with her, why she look like she's 100 years old, what happened.. three months ago when she came to visit me , she looked perfect?"

" The illness is wicked, I gave her a medicine and if she's not get better in a week, we have to take her in the hospital" explained the healer " She's got Senectus Veni, it's very rare and the symptoms are- tiredness , speed aging and memory loss... don't worry if she forgets something "

"I want you to cure her fast, I will pay whatever it costs , just make her feel better" instructed Draco

" Mister Malfoy, I am healer and I swore to cure every patient , money are not important " said the healer seriously " I gave her the medicine and I will come every day to check on her, if she is not getting better after a week, we will take her to Saint Mungo's "

" I can't wait a week, what if she gets worse?!" Draco got mad " I am taking her to Paris hospital this instance, there are the best healers in hole..."

" She can't travel " cut how off the healer " Mister Malfoy, if you want your mother to get better you must do what I recommend"

Draco clenched his jaw. No one permitted to speak to him that way lately , but he really wanted to keep his mother alive and safe so his just noded. His father last wish was to take care for his mother , he will never forget that last conversation they had.

The next few days Draco was staying only in Manor, no one knew he was back and he hadn't no desire to see anybody. He was reading and spending time with his mother , trying to cheer her . Narcissa really had some memory problems - one morning he asked his son to call Bellatrix

" I want to see my sister before the wedding" said she

" Mother.. what wedding?" asked Draco carefully

" She will marry Lestrage soon, I want to tell her something before the wedding" insisted Narcissa

" What you want to tell her?" Draco was trying to speak patiently

"Frank came to me yesterday " whispered his mother " he confessed everything , he told me he wants her back and if she call off the wedding they can escape together..."

" Frank?" rose his platinum eyebrow Draco

" Longbottom " nodded his mother " She was secretly in love with him, but father arranged her marriage with Lestrage... "

"Longbottom?" repeated Draco unsure

"Neville's father?"

Narcissa went silent and then suddenly said something about the the weather and her rose garden they had in the Manor

" The roses are fine, mother " a sure her Draco " I will bring you there if you want"

" I am so tired , I want to sleep" she closed her eyes

His son was watching her tortured face, she wasn't herself and he wanted to do everything possible to make her healthy again. He wrote a letter to his boss at the French Ministry, saying that he can't go back soon. He didn't care about the job there anymore, he had enough gold to live luxury not only him but his grandchildren as well. After his engagement broke he completely had no reason to stay. He wondered how was everybody in Great Britain, he wasn't heared much from his friends and co workers. He even wondered how his former boss were doing , was she married , did she had a bunch of kids or she was living with her cat, alone and workaholic. As much Draco wanted to forget her , it was hard not to remember that night at "Grand Hotel Moriarty" But now the most important thing is to take care of his mother

" Chappy, bring my mother a bouquet of red roses"

" Yes Master! Chappy will bring the most beautiful red roses for Mistress Malfoy" said the elf " What do you want for lunch Master?"

" Nothing, I'm going out " said Draco and left

Tahmina, Ginny and Hermione were in the park along with their girls, drinking coffee and gossiping while Carrie Lily and Isabella were swinging and laughing about something funny

" Its so nice to take a break from work and just to stay and chill" said Tahmina " Lately I am so busy with the store and to teach Isabella math and history, on the other hand I'm helping my sister with her wedding plans... it was crazy month"

" Well, you have some help now" winked Ginny

The other witch blushed

" We don't live together, he comes to visit Bella every day but we are taking it slow"

" So no funny business "? teased her Ginny but Hermione glare at her and said

" So your sister and Derek Finch Flechery will go to Egypt for their honeymoon ?"

" Yes , she is so excited " nodded Tahmina " she was dreaming about the pyramids since she was a little girl, Derek knew that so he wanted to surprise her! He is very generous"

" She's so lucky" smiled Ginny

" Yes, he is very romantic and his family totally love my sister, his mother insisted to help me with the preparations and all..." was explaining Tahmina when her eyes changed, she looked behind Hermione and Ginny

" What's wrong?" asked the girls

They turned their heads and saw - it was Blaise... and he wasn't alone

" Is that Draco Malfoy?!" Ginny instinctive looked at Hermione

She froze for a moment - her heart beat rose , her fingers were shaking and her mind explode of questions - how was that possible, no one informed her that is back? What was he doing in the park? How to behave in front of him, should she ask how is he or just to say Hi... And Carrie? She was a few feet away, swinging and enjoying the day with her best friends. What if he see her? What if she see him? There is no time, he and Blaise were so close

" Pull yourself together!" whispered Ginny

Tahmina rose and smiled

" Hey, what a surprise " she hugged Blaise

It was obvious that he enjoyed that

" I wanted to see Isabella and to introduce her to Draco, so your assistant told me you are in here..."

All eyes were on Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked at him- he wasn't much changed , he was dressed very well, he looked handsome as always. Their eyes met, she smiled

" I see you are not happy to see former Slytherins, Granger " joked the blond

The girls laught and she finaly said

" Hey Draco, I didn't know you are back, welcome " Hermione had to hug him or to shake his hand, they were working together for almost 8 years it wasn't polite , she decided to shake his hand " How is the job, I had some excellent review from your headquarters, I'm surprise to see you now, didn't they offer to extend your contract?"

" Old same Granger " smirked Draco " She didn't see me in 5 years and the first thing she asks is about work!"

It couldn't get more awkward ... Well until Ginny said

" Ok then, what happened with that French chick?"

" Well, I can see Weaslette did her homework " smirked Draco

But before the finger could respond , Lily called her

" Mommy can I have ice cream?"

" After lunch sweetly " she smiled and pet her head

The little red hair girl made a sad face and returned to swing

" Tahmina where is Isabella I want to introduce her to Draco?" asked Blaise and looked around

" She's swinging" pointed she at them " You can go to introduce her , of course "

Blaise nodded and left

" Ladies " nodded Draco and Hermione could swear he winked at her.

She panicked - they were going straight to the swings where Carrie was next to Bella

" Relax" said quietly Ginny " He won't recognise her" he will speak with Bella and they will go... He doesn't know she's your daughter... yet"

Tahmina looked suspicious at them

" What are you whispering about?"

" Nothing..." shook her head Hermione " I think I'm gonna take Carrie and go to visit my parents before they leave to excursion "

" Really? Why so soon, the girls is having so much fun" said Tahmina disappointed " Please tell me this isn't about Malfoy !"

" Malfoy?" repeated Hermione " No... why you say this?"

" Becouse I know you wasnt fond of him before and you look so uncomfortable when he is near you?"

" Its not that.." denied Hermione but in that moment she saw Draco kneel in front of Carrie who was showing him something in her arms , she was smiling so pure

" Its too late..." whispered Ginny

Hermione heart melted when she saw this picture - a father and a daughter, sharing a simple conversation, Carrie's laughter rang all over the park , apparently Draco said something funny to her. They looked so naturally and normal, as if they knew that they had a connection. It's not fair to take this from them , was thinking Hermione , I have to find a way to tell them the truth!

"Hermione , please stay , we can go somewhere else " suggested Tahmina

"Its fine" smiled she

Carrie, Lily and Isabella ran to their mothers begging for ice cream, while Blaise and Draco waved goodbye

" I will see you tomorrow" said Blaise to Tahimna and kissed her cheek softly , she blushed a bit

" Bye daddy, I love you " waved Isabella

" I love you princess "

Hermione was looking at Carrie and Draco who was looking each other in their identical eyes

" Bye Mister Draco" waved she

Draco smiled, it's wasn't his usual smirk, it was really a smile and Hermione was thinking how sweet that was. She couldn't remember if she ever saw his smile before.

Draco came in time for dinner. He felt better going out, seeing Blaise and catching up with him. Seeing Hermione was a bonus , she wasn't changed much, only her hair was longer and bit darker , but she was beautiful and really hot in that sun dress. He was wondering who's that child was, she didn't looked like Ginny or either Hermione

He didn't want to ask Blaise too many questions about Hermione , he was sure that somehow he will find information about her one or other way. Blaise was talking about his daughter and how lucky he was becouse Tahmina was permitted him to see her. When Draco asked who the other little girl was, he said he never saw her before

" It might me Granger's " said he " I know for sure that she has a daughter but I never saw her becouse she's never bringing her at work"

The girl was so cute and intelligent, if that was Granger's she got her intellect by her mother. Who was the father? Who is the lucky bastard she married? Draco didn't asked Blaise who that was but he hated him already

" Your dinner Master Malfoy" the house elf brought the food

" Thank you Chappy, did you served my mother?"

" Not yet, the healer said the medicine must be taken in empty stomach, after that Chappy will bring her dinner "

" Is the healer here?" asked Draco

" He must come any minute " said the elf

Draco went to see his mother after the healer gave her the medicine

" Lucius... " called Narcissa with closed eyes " Please close the window it's so cold... I have some news for you!"

Draco swallowed but said nothing

" We are having a boy... the healer told me my due - June 5th! I know how much you wanted this child... my mother will be thrilled when I tell her you want to name him after an constellation... "

It was so weird , Draco wasn't sure if that conversation already happened or it was just imagination.

"Lucius ... please ... please stop!'' she asked desperate " don't blame yourself, you are a good father I swear you are! Draco loves you and admire you so much, please don't blame yourself for Dark Lords decision.. it's not your fauld!"

Something broke inside him, the memories of the war flashed in his mind , it felt so long ago and in the same time like it was 5 minutes ago. Did Lucius really felt bad and blamed himself ? Did he really suffer? He was cold and emocionaless toward Draco, he never said anything to him, even in his death bed he only mention Narcissa name...

" Mother " called her Draco and touched her shoulder " Mother please wake up, it's time for dinner..."

Narcissa opened her eyes and looked at him

" Draco..."

" How are you feeling?" asked he and sat besides her and took her hand

" I want you to do something for me " told him she strictly

" What do you need?"

" Bring the Granger girl, I must talk to her"


	3. Chapter 3

" Hermione Granger?!" wondered Draco " What to talk about?"

Narcissa took a deep breath

" I want to apologize to her for my sister deeds"

" Mother..." began Draco but she raise her hand

" No, you will bring miss Granger here, I must talk to her! I apologized to Potter in the court after my trial , he forgave me... I apologized to Weasley when I met him on Diagon Alley long time ago, but Granger... I never had the chance"

Draco knew it wasn't a good idea to let his mother to speak to Hermione in her condition

" You don't need to, you are not responsible for aunt Bellatrix deeds " said calmly he " Don't you want to meet her after you get better?"

" That's the thing my boy" Narcissa looked at him with eyes full of tears " I'm not sure if I will get better"

Draco couldn't fight with her so he agreed to bring Hermione to his mother on the very next day.

p******

Carrie and Hermione were eating dinner and talking about their plans for tomorrow.

" We will go nana's for lunch and after we can walk Fluffy in the park." suggested Hermione.

" Yes! I love Fluffy." Carrie said happily. Fluffy was her grandparents white dog. " Can we go on the swings with the girls again?"

" I'm afraid they are busy tomorrow but next weekend we can meet them." promised Hermione and petted her cheek. "Eat the vegetables sweetie."

" And about that butterfly Mister?"

" Who?" wondered Hermione.

" The blond one, who had eyes just like mine." Explained Carrie. "He asked me my name and showed me a trick- he took a butterfly behind my left ear and after one second he told me to look in my arm and she was there - colourful and beautiful , mommy!"

Hermione was wondering all day what they were talking about and that gesture Draco made was cute. Her heart began to beat fast again - How was she suppose to tell him , and what would his reaction be? Would he be angry because she practically used him? What if he got really mad and want to take Carrie away or something?

" Mommy?" Yelled Carrie. "Are you listening?"

'' I'm sorry baby." Hermione shook her head. " What were you saying ?"

" There is an owl on the window." Her little girl pointed her finger at the window.

It was an old Grey owl- she took the letter and gave her a treat.

„_Granger, I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour, but it's important. My mother is insisting to talk to you tomorrow. She is very ill and she can't travel , so I will consider it a personal favor if you could come to the Manor tomorrow afternoon. Please answer me right away. _

_Draco Malfoy.__"_

Hermione was staring at his handwriting and re reading the letter over and over again. What was Narcissa Malfoy wanting to speak about? She bit her lip, glancing at the owl who was waiting for a reply.

„_Dear Draco, _

_I'm sorry to hear your mother is ill, I hope she is on the road to recovery. I can come tomorrow at 2 p.m. _

_Hermione.__"_

The next day Hermione left Carrie at her mother's and went to see Narcissa Malfoy. She was a bit nervous about the place - last time she was there, terrible things had happened to her and to her best friends.

"Miss Granger, " said Narcissa Malfoy when Hermione entered in her room "Draco leave us alone please."

The young witch looked at him but he only nodded. "I will be outside if you need me."

Hermione felt tense , she wasn't expecting to see Narcissa so sick and felt sorry for her.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." She said simply. "How are you feeling?"

"Guilty." Said the old witch. "I wanted to apologize to you a long time ago like I did with mister Potter and mister Weasley."

" The moment you said to the Dark Lord that Harry was dead, you were forgiven. You saved his life, Mrs Malfoy. Please, don't worry about anything." Hermione told her in a soft voice.

"You are such a polite girl, very clever, very pretty." Said Narcissa, looking at her with respect. "I'm glad you are the mother of my grandchild."

"What?" Hermione froze

" I can recognise Malfoy's genes when I see them." Narcissa smiled.

"But how... how do you know I am the mother?" Asked Hermione, she beginning to panic.

"The Malfoy family, just like other pure blood families, have a magical family tree. When we have a new family member, on the tree appears the name of the child and the name of their mother as well." Narcissa explained. "After I saw that little blond girl with my son's eyes I was almost certain, but when I checked I saw your name... and Carina... Thank you for naming her after a constellation, I appreciate that!"

She reached her old hand to Hermione.

" I don't know what happened between you and my son and I won't ask but... I have a wish ...a last wish..."

"Mrs Malfoy-" began Hermione.

" I am very ill, the healer told me I have not much time left ... I have a right to one wish and my wish is to see my granddaughter. Please, miss Granger, tell my son the truth and bring me Carina, I can't die not knowing her."

Narcissa was strong woman but now she couldn't hide the tears.

"When I die Draco will be alone, he has no other family... "

"I... I will tell him." Hermione nodded. "And I will bring her to you"

"Thank you" She said and closed her eyes.

Hermione tried to look normal when she got out of Narcissa Malfoy's room. She had to figure out how to tell both Draco and Carina the truth.

"Granger, are you ok?" He asked when she entered the living room.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"My mother is very ill, but we are doing everything possible to cure her." Draco explained. "I'm sorry if I bothered you last night, I hope it didn't cost you any problems with your husband?"

She looked at him, wondering why he seemed to different now. Usually, he was smirking, making sexual comments and hitting on her.

But now he was different, he looked serious and worried. She decided this wasn't the perfect moment to tell him about Carrie.

" You didn't bother me." Hermione assured him. "And I don't have a husband."

" You don't?" Draco raised his eyebrows and then added: "What about Carina father? Is he around ?"

" Listen, I have to go now, but we can catch up tomorrow after work?" suggested Hermione.

" After work? That means tomorrow night, as long as I know you, you work late." Draco tried to make a joke.

"When you have a child, everything changes." She told him.

" I guess so." He nodded and put his arm on her shoulder. "Thank you for coming over, I really appreciate it!"

"It's ok." She said.

She felt chills from his touch and smiled softly

" I need to go now, see you tomorrow, Draco."

As much as Hermione wanted to hug him she left the Manor full of emotions and thoughts.

After Hermione picked Carrie from her parents she visit Harry and Ginny. They were making Sunday barbeque at their summer house . While the kids were playing in the garden she broke the news about Narcissa Malfoy.

" What?!"

" Yes and now I have to tell him the truth , and I have no time for that because her condition is getting worse!" Hermione confirmed, looking at Harry. "You never mention she asked for forgiveness, when that happened?"

"I am still recovering from 'Draco Malfoy is the biological father' news." Said Harry, carrying the barbecue tongs.

"You will burn the steaks Harry." warned Ginny who didn't look surprised at all.

"I'm sorry but the thought of you and Malfoy in a bed makes me sick..."

" Any way..." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Will you be able to watch Carrie tomorrow afternoon?"

"Of course." Ginny nodded. "And don't worry, I am sure he will take the news just fine... the other day in the park he couldn't take his eyes from her... one thing is confusing me - When I met Narcissa in the book shop she looked fine?"

" Well, she's suffering from Senectus Veni, the illness takes you overnight, believe me, you don't want to know how bad the condition is!" Hermione informed her.

He looked so handsome, waiting patiently on the corner table for her. Hermione was walking slow, carrying a lot of baby photos in her purse, carrying a lot of anxiety in her head and love in her heart.

" Hello Granger, you look amazing!" He rose from his seat and kissed her cheek.

The smell of her perfume turned him on.

She sat down against him and swallowed.

" Listen Draco there is something I need to show you."

Hermione took out the baby photos of Carrie and showed him one of them - the baby was one month old, sleep in peacefully in her crib.

" Is that Carina?" he asked " She is precious. "

He looked all over the other photos where her gray eyes were sparkling and the similarity between them was obvious.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"When I was 31 years old the healer told me that I might have conceiving issues and I should not wait to make a baby... at that time I was single, waiting for Prince charming to come was impossible, so when I found out I was pregnant I decided to keep the baby, knowing this could be my last chance to get pregnant naturally... I never planned to use anybody... it just happened and I was blessed."

Draco took his eyes from the photos and fixed his attention on Hermione .

" So I guess the biological father doesn't have a clue? " When she nodded he continued. "You should tell him, he must be idiot if he ever..."

" You are that idiot Draco." Hermione couldn't help but say. "You are the father of my daughter."

Time stopped for a moment, his face changed completely.

" Carina is mine?"

Hermione made an effort to smile, her heart was about to explode.

" Granger... I don't know if I should feel disgusted or flattered - using my DNA to produce a baby? " Draco smirked and then she sighed in relief.

" Don't just joke like that! I am losing my mind here trying to yell you that you have a daughter and you...you..."

" I am so happy! I... can't believe that beauty is mine, she is perfect!" Draco stater, looking at the picture where Carrie was smiling near the birthday cake.

" I want to meet her!" Draco said determinedly. "I want to be part of her life !"

" She is going to be so happy , she was asking about you." Hermione told him. " She already likes you so much."

" There is one thing I don't understand Granger? Why you haven't told me?"

" When I found out I was pregnant, you were already in Paris... when I gave birth , your face was all over the papers saying you were engaged... so I decided that there was no need to tell you." explained Hermione simply.

He rose an eyebrow.

"Why now? What made you tell me now?"

"Narcissa somehow figured out Carrie is a Malfoy so her wish was to see her soon." Hermione told him. " I had to tell you first , it would be weird if I show up in the Manor with my little girl to visit your mother."

Draco was shaking his head.

" You two are so clever... my mother and you... and I'm an idiot! "

" Don't say that." she touched his arm gently. " Its was my fault , I should have told you the moment I found out."

He looked deeply in her hazel eyes.

" Yes but that doesn't change the fact you want nothing to do with me .. your letter clearly said so..." He told her. "' I hope you will find true love there.'"

" Draco you have to understand - I wanted a baby and you wanted to just get laid!"

" Who told you that? Did you read my thoughts?" He growled, suddenly furious. " You are no legilimens!"

" You never said the opposite- you were hitting on me, making sexual innuendos. I knew how many witches you slept with." Objected Hermione "How was I suppose to think otherwise?"

"You never gave me a chance to prove you wrong, you never gave me a chance to show who I am and what I want!" Draco lost his temper.

" I am giving it to you now!" she suddenly said. "Prove me wrong! Show me what you want..."

Hermione couldn't finish because the furious wizard appeared by her side and kissed her passionately.

p****

Carrie was sitting in her room, drawing as usual. She wanted to draw that beautiful butterfly , mister Draco gave to her, the moment she met him, she was dreaming to see him again and he to show her another magical tricks. The door opened slowly.

"Sweetie , can we come in?" Her mother ask through the doorway.

" Yes... but who are you with Mommy?" asked the little girl curiously.

It was the toll blonde wizard from her dreams - Mister Draco.

" Hello Carrie." He smiled and knelt beside her. "What are you doing?"

" Mister Draco!" she yelled happily. " I am drawing that butterfly you gave me, look she's almost ready!"

" Wow, you are so good at that!" he praised her looking at the picture.

" Carrie, there is something important we need to talk about." Hermione told her.

"What about mommy? Did my letter arrive already?" The girl asked excitedly.

Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"No, sweetie." Hermione smiled. "You are not 11 yet, there is something else... remember when you asked me about daddy?"

Carina's face got sad and she nodded.

" Well, I have some news now- your father came to meet you."

The little girls eyes got wide.

" Mister Draco? You are my daddy?"

" Yes, Carina I am your daddy, I came to see you and I promise never to leave you again." Draco told her, looking at her surprised face.

Both parents were waiting nervously for their daughter's reaction , and then suddenly she hugged her father and said with a choke in her voice.

" Finally Santa answered my letter! I was really good girl this year."

Draco looked questionably at Hermione who whispered "I'll tell you later."

" Sweety it's the middle of the summer." reminded her mother gently. " Your daddy will stay with you forever, you won't need to ask Santa for that anymore!"

Carrie let go of Draco and looked him directly in his eyes.

" Promise?"

" I swear."

p***

_**One month later **_

Draco and Hermione invited their closest friends Blaise and Tahmina , Ginny and Harry to dinner party in the Manor . They were all happy how the things turned out.

" I'd like to make a toast " said Blaise and rose his glass of red wine " To the happy ending we all deserved it! Being a father is a blessing , cheers!"

" And mother too" said loudly Ginny

" Cheers" they all raised their glasses

In the other wing if Malfoy Manor, Narcissa were drinking wine too, staring in Lucious portrait

" You are wicked woman" said the portrait

" I know " she smirked and sipped the wine " I had to pretend to be ill, otherwise she would never listen to me and Draco wouldn't come back from Paris... "

" But still, pretending to die only to meet you granddaughter.."

" Doesn't matter, look at them now- happy and in love, they will move in to live together soon"

" But not in the Manor" reminded the portrait

" But still they are together and happy family , Carina has a mother and a father... said Narcissa " Besides I told him so much things he new nothing about - my sister Bella tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom not becouse of the Dark Lord but becouse she was dead jealouse- Frank was her school crush... and about you- how much you loved and cared about him , he would believed me if I told him "

" Maybe you are right "

"What is one fake illness when you can put a family together?" Narcissa winked

**7 years later at King's Cross platform 9 ¾**

"I can't wait to see her, I bet she grow up even more.. remember at Christmas how tall she got" said Hermione Malfoy with voice full of emotions

"And I can't wait to see James Potter just to kill him a bit" said with low voice Draco but his wife turned to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek

"Please calm down, the boy has a little crush , that's all" smiled Hermione , for her was very funny seeing her husband getting angry over something so childish

Horwarts Express just arrived and the parents saw their beautiful daughter running to them as fast as she could, wearing a Slytherin robes

"Mommy… Daddy" Carina hug them very tight " I have missed you"

" Baby, we've missed you more" said Draco and caressed her platinum hair

" I can't wait to go home and complete my collection…" said Carina with excitement

Draco and Hermione look at each other

"But first we need to talk and to show you something"

"What?" wondered the girl and look at her parents who were smiling and looking aside . Then Carina saw it – it was baby stroller, and she was sure that inside was a sleeping baby

"Wow… a baby?" she grind "We have a baby…"

"Yes, Carrie, meet you brother, Scorpius" said gentle Hermione while her daughter was looking to her baby brother who was sleeping peacefully under a blue blanket with little gold stars

"When did that happened mommy?" wondered she "When I came for Christmas , you looked normal?"

Draco start to laugh and his wife glare at him

" Well, I found out about it few days after you got to school from Christmas break and I wanted to keep it a secret and to surprise you when you come back"

"You really surprised me… he is so sweet and small… I can't wait to wake him up and play" said Carrie

"You need to be careful , he is only one month old" told her Draco

"Of course I will!" said she proudly "I am a big sister now!"

The Malfoy's went home at their big nice house. Carina was sitting in Scorpius nursery and was drawing him while he sleeping. The view is so sweet and innocent, was thinking Hermione standing at the door , she felt Draco's strong arms around her

"I told you that everything will be fine" whispered he

"I can't believe how blessed I am" told him Hermione

"And I can't believe how superstitious you are… you kept this secret from almost everyone eight months… See, you had nothing to worry about" he kissed he very gently on the temple

"I was so surprised when I found out I was pregnant , remember when I was thinking I have cancer… The healer told me that was 1 to million… and I have to be careful… he said that was …

"Miracle" said they in one voice and then smiled

"Well, apparently my seeds are magical" joked Draco and when his wife looked at him he said "It's true… the first time it happened immediately"

"Yes I can't deny it" giggled Hermione and Draco hugged her even more tight

"I love you, Mione, you are my miracle"

"I love you too Draco and you are my miracle too"


End file.
